pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Triple Bonded Melandru Smite
Clearly needs a little help. - Krowman 07:10, 3 August 2007 (CEST) Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think the point is that you have more bonds. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 08:19, 3 August 2007 (CEST) :Strength of Honor+Veil+Barrier = three bonds. Fits the name. The point is that you hit people in the face with big scythes really hard. :) --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 14:20, 3 August 2007 (CEST) ::I wish judges could be a maintained enchantment. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 17:30, 3 August 2007 (CEST) <3 -- Nova -- ( ) 00:15, 18 August 2007 (CEST) Flagger sux. Life bond is just a waste on a flagger unless you've got warriors ilse(=small map, bonds usually stick when you're at footman), but you can't rely on that. 2nd It's a MONK FLAGGER. Monk's don't carry rezzes, flaggers don't carry rezzes, then monk flaggers do carry rezzes!? Third, Defensive Anthem/Ward against Melee/Shield of Deflection>3 Dervishes. You need something like power return to interupt ward against melee and DA(prob on the mesmer), and some ench removal on it or on the dervishes. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 17:38, 22 September 2007 (CEST) :You fail at understanding the purpose of this build. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 18:13, 22 September 2007 (CEST) this build is fucking terrifying =). 17:52, 22 September 2007 (CEST) ::ok - well you don't have to go with the "traditional" stuff every time - not being afraid of breaking away from the orthodox is a virtue that lets people adapt. that was in response to "monks and flaggers don't carry rez." To your point about WaM, SoD, &DA, well - you have kind of a strong point there, except a team that must rely on those three teams would be weak in that they would not be able to effectively split. You're right - enchant removal / interupting WaM would stengthen the build. Brian 07:19, 7 December 2007 (CET) Interesting, though I agree with the rez on the flagger =o --Hikari 18:22, 22 September 2007 (CEST) To Unexist, more and more warders are Me/E.. with fast casting, you can't really interrupt Wards. --Kyrax 18:58, 22 September 2007 (CEST) :Hmm ya. Kinda missing the meta atm, i'm still in the 2 frontliners / ranger / mor / bsurge meta.. so I guess you're right about that. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 21:08, 22 September 2007 (CEST) Anyone who said that this build is bad, is bad at the game. Regardless, there is no point of us having this, as no one can truly run it right but iQ. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:13, 22 September 2007 (CEST) , from Readem. - Krowman 07:50, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Fact that iQ pulls this off is no reason not to host it here. We're a documentation site, it documents the build; that's fine by me. Kinda surprised you guys moved this to testing, I left it as a stub. - Krowman 21:28, 24 September 2007 (CEST) I don't know how the Me/Mo smiter can have any energy after a bit if he only has 1 energy bip? Airickguitar3917 19:58, 9 October 2007 (CEST) Auspicious' energy return. Tycn 06:40, 10 October 2007 (CEST) LoD is still the norm? what about WoH? is it better to switch the LoD monk to a WoH monk or not? Brian 07:10, 7 December 2007 (CET) Yes. Normally I'd suggest running RC over SoD, but...with 3 Mel dervishes, there's not gonna be too many condition problems. One of the few builds I can actually see SoD being more useful in. 76.89.84.136 02:16, 11 December 2007 (CET) LoD is nerfed. More WoH plz -- The Gates Assassin 21:55, 20 December 2007 (EST) You'd probably be better off with an HB?SoD backline instead of WoH — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 13:17, 10 February 2008 (EST) ? This build is oldskool and still havent got a change, lol@smiter bar big times and all others also. 17:29, December 11, 2010 (UTC)